Killer
by Altoire
Summary: "Aku hanya harus membunuhnya, kan?" Shiota Nagisa berhadapan lagi dengan Takaoka-sensei untuk yang ketiga kalinya. A bit canon.


Amis. Pekat. Rasa besi. Shiota Nagisa sudah terbiasa dengan aroma semacam itu. Sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya berdegup kencang mengalirkan rasa haus darah ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Manik sewarna batuan _saphire_ miliknya tampak berkilat di tengah keremangan cahaya, menatap lurus tepat ke arah seseorang bertubuh gempal yang balas menatapnya garang.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yuusei  
**

 **Killer © Altoire**

 **Genre: Crime, Suspense  
**

 **Rated: T+  
**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Nagisa. S, Takaoka. A  
**

* * *

Takaoka- _sensei_. Nama yang tak asing di lidahnya. Ia ingat pernah menyebutkan nama itu beberapa kali dulu. Dulu sekali saat ia masih menjadi bagian dari siswa kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Nama yang menjadi sang calon korbannya kali ini.

Di wajahnya terdapat goresan-goresan kuku. Efek dari kekesalannya barangkali. Penyakit jiwa. Nagisa sudah bisa menebaknya tanpa perlu melihat lelehan air liur yang turun di antara gemeletuk giginya.

Sejujurnya Nagisa tidak pernah mengira akan berhadapan lagi satu lawan satu seperti ini. Di landasan helikopter yang sama pula seperti saat liburan musim panasnya di SMP dulu. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia sudah tak sama dengan Shiota Nagisa yang dulu. Ia yang saat ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang dulu.

"Bunuh, ya?" bisiknya lirih.

"Aku hanya harus membunuhnya, kan?" lagi, ia berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, membiarkan helaian birunya menutupi ekspresi entah apa yang muncul di wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat kala ia mulai menengadah sekaligus mendapati sepasang mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya menatapnya diiringi seringaian di wajah serupa babi itu. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pisau mengerat mengikuti tiap langkah ringannya mendekati sang calon korban.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan taktimu, bocah sialan!"

Sepasang mata itu semakin menatapnya intens. Bukan, bukan ke arahnya tapi ke arah pisau yang ada dalam genggamannya. Nagisa hanya tersenyum kala menyadari tatapan itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Senyumnya makin melebar.

.

.

.

Nuansa dingin terasa menggigit kulit. Bahaya. Otaknya sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan sinyal bahaya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan yang sama seperti percobaan pembunuhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini dua kali. Ia tahu kalau ia harus segera menghindar. Tapi kemana?

Matanya masih belum lepas dari pisau itu. Hingga pisau dalam genggaman bocah di hadapannya terjatuh tatapan matanya masih tak teralihkan. Perasaan seperti tubuh yang terlilit oleh seekor ular besar kembali terasa. Perasaan yang tak pernah sekalipun dilupakannya. Perasaan yang terus menerus menjadi mimpi buruknya. Perasaan yang membawanya kembali ke tempat ini. Perasaan yang memberinya sensasi yang sama. Beku. Tubuhnya membeku. Tak bisa bergerak.

Bruk!

Seketika semuanya berubah gelap.

"Dapat."

Suara datar nan melodius terdengar persis di telinganya. Rasa dingin menggigit amat terasa di lehernya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Bibirnya bergetar. Ingin berucap sesuatu namun lidahnya kelu.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang ia merasakan benda tajam menggesek tepat di perpotongan antara kepala dan lehernya. Tangan yang menutupi matanya menarik kepalanya, memaksanya menengadah demi memperoleh bidang yang lebih luas untuk menggoreskan benda berpinggiran tajam itu.

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan benda itu berada di lehernya? Tidak mungkin! Ia dengan jelas melihat benda itu melayang jatuh!

Tunggu! Apa lagi ini? Apa yang menempel di bagian punggungnya? Moncong pistol? Bagaimana bisa? Ia tak melihat benda itu sekalipun tadi!

" _Saa_ , kalau begitu tak keberatan untuk tiduran sebentar?"

.

.

.

Dor!

Tubuh tambun itu langsung tumbang menyisakan percikan darah di tangan, pisau, dan kemeja putihnya. Senyuman manis kembali terpasang apik di wajah cantiknya. Mata birunya berbinar polos seolah bukan ialah pelaku yang membuat tubuh di bawahnya terbujur kaku.

Ekspresi ngeri masih terpampang jelas di wajah serupa babi itu. Lelehan air liur tampak bercampur dengan genangan darah yang terus bertambah dari luka sobekan di leher yang hampir terlepas dari kepalanya sekaligus dari lubang di bagian punggung.

Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Memilih menatap ke arah lain di ruangan remang-remang itu. Ruangan kecil dengan tembok yang catnya sudah mengelupas kali ini menjadi sasana pertarungannya yang ketiga dengan sang _sensei_.

Tatapan matanya teralih lagi. Kali ini ke arah sepatunya. Meski tidak terlihat jelas, sepatu hitamnya terkena noda darah. _Menjijikan_ , batinnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit mengingat setelah ini banyak yang harus ia bersihkan.

Kerucutan di bibir seketika memudar tergantikan senyuman manis yang tadi sempat luntur. Bibir merah muda itu mulai terbuka sedikit, memulai untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _Arigato, sensei_. Kau berhasil mengajarkanku tentang bagaimana rasanya haus darah dan menghancurkan. _Semoga mimpimu indah, sensei_."

Sesuatu dijatuhkan dari sakunya seiring dengan langkahnya yang mulai menjauh. Kepalanya menunduk, lagi-lagi membiarkan helaian birunya menutupi wajah. Senyumnya tak pudar sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk melempar-lempar benda berbentuk kotak dengan tombol merah di tengahnya.

" _Sayonara, sensei._ " Suara lembutnya tersapu angin. Bangunan berukuran 8x6 meter itu meledak tepat setelah tombol merah di benda berbentuk kotak itu ditekannya.

Background nyala api yang berkobar melahap habis tempat itu menghias di balik punggung kecil yang terlihat rapuh. Sedangkan pemuda cantik itu tak menghentikan langkah barang sedetikpun. Ia memilih melangkah menjauh dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan satu misteri yang tak akan pernah terpecahkan.

 **END**

* * *

Halo~ Salam kenal~

Saya baru pertama kali menulis di fandom ini. Maaf kalau tulisan saya gaje, aneh, dan sebagainya ya...

Terima kasih sudah bersedia berkunjung ^^

Dan beribu terima kasih juga buat yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya di fanfic gaje saya ini~


End file.
